Choose What You Believe
by Mrspabbo
Summary: Jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali-sehun/Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

Choose What You Believe

Summary : Ini dunia yang sangat asing bagiku. Dunia yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku Luhan makhluk dari planet yang bernama Nisnas,Planet yang sangat jauh dari bumi. Tetapi planet tempat ku tinggal sangatlah bertolak belakang dengan Bumi. Tapi sayangnya planet indah itu hanya di tinggali beberapa makhluk akhirnya,misi itu mengantarkanku pada cinta.

Rated : T

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,Kai and other.

The Story Is begin.

Januari,2114

Nisnas.

Planet yang berada jauh dari Bumi. Planet damai nan indah. Hampir seluruh penduduknya memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan teknologi di planet ini berkembang dengan pesat tanpa sepengetahuan manusia,padahal planet ini baru saja di temukan oleh seorang Professor asal Bumi yang bernama Wu Yi fan. Yi fan mengambil beberapa anak dari Bumi yang memiliki IQ tinggi lalu di pindahkan ke planet yang bernama Nisnas.

Xiao Luhan,seorang namja setengah manusia dan setengah makhluk planet ini Terlihat tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap detik perjalanan menuju gedung pemerintahan. Saat ini dia sedang menaiki gelembung yang seukuran dirinya. Di planet ini gelembung tersebut sama fungsinya dengan mobil di Bumi. Gelembung ini juga sangatlah ramah lingkungan dan tak memerlukan bahan bakar.

Saat luhan telah sampai di lobby,dia disambut dengan sebuah robot.

"selamat datang Xiao Luhan,anda telah ditunggu oleh fan" ucapnya sopan

"Ah terimakasih"

Luhan dengan segera menaiki lift menuju ke lantai 30. Saat sampai dia segera menundukkan wajahnya ke arah sensor retina yang terletak di samping pintu berwarna putih itu,tak lama suara wanita terdengar.

"Selamat datang,Xiao Luhan" ucap alat itu

Tak lama pintu putih itupun bergeser. Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Pintu kembali tertutup otomatis. Dengan jelas terpapang seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil meminum kopi. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum.

"kau terlambat Xiao Lu"

"Maaf,ada beberapa hambatan tadi"

Yifan bangkit dari tempat duduknya,berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar di seberang meja kerjanya.

"hari yang cerah bukan?"tanyanya lagi

Luhan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yi fan dia ikut memandang langit.

"memang"

Yi fan tidak berkata lagi. Dia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Luhan" panggilnya

"Ya"

"kau tau aku sangat menyukai panda?"

"tentu aku tau,hewan lucu dari bumi itu kan?"

"Iya,dan aku menginginkan panda."

"lalu?" luhan menatap yi fan bingung

"kau mau membantuku?"

Luhan terdiam. Tampak berpikir.

"membantumu untuk membawa panda itu ke planet kita?"

Bingo. Tebakkan luhan memang benar

"kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi padamu Xiao Lu"

Kris berbalik menghadap Luhan.

"hah..kau ini kukira kau menanggilku karena ada sesuatu yang penting"

"kumohon..ayolah bantu aku"

Luhan memang orang yang tak tegaan, dengan cepat dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,besok pagi kau temui aku di rumah. Persiapkan dirimu"

Luhan pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Esoknya.

"kau sudah siap?"

"tentu"

Saat ini luhan tengah berada di garasi rumah Yi fan. Luhan tengah memasang sabuk pengaman. Tak lama yi fan keluar. Mengacungkan jempol pada luhan dan mengucapkan..

"semangat!"

Luhan hanya mengangkat jempolnya. Tak lama dia pun menekan tombol merah di atas kepalanya. Perjalanan dengan memakai pesawat super cepat yang diciptakan Yi fan sendiri perjalanan hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 1 jam untuk sampai ke bumi.

"Populasi panda yang paling banyak saat ini adalah di Korea Selatan,tepatnya di Seoul."

Saat ini luhan tengah berjalan sambil sesekali membaca kalimat yang tertera di benda seperti kaca yang ia bawa dari planetnya.

"aku sudah berada di seoul" katanya lagi.

Luhan terus saja melangkahkan kakinya itu untuk mencari panda,lebih tepatnya mencari kebun binatang.

Namun tiba-tiba luhan berpikir hari ini masih pagi dan seperti yang dia pelajari dari benda kecil yang trasparan itu,bahwa manusia menjalankan aktifitasnya pada pagi hari,dan bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke kebun binatang saat semua manusia ada disana.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar menunggu malam tiba. Dia terus saja berjalan tak tentu arah hingga ia merasa kelelahan,ya dia memang setengah manusia jadi wajar jika ia masih bisa merasa kelelahan.

Luhan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tepi sungai. Luhan menghirup udara dalam-dalam walaupun udara disini tak sebersih di planetnya,namun entah mengapa aroma udara disini berbeda. Luhan terus saja memandang sekitar. Pesawat-pesawat kecil berterbangan dimana-mana. Mobil tanpa ban pun berlalu lalang di jalan.

Mata luhan menangkap sesuatu,dia melihat seorang anak adam tengah terlihat kesal sambil sesekali menendang pohon yang tak bersalah itu. Karena rasa penasaran yang terlampau tinggi luhan pun menghampiri lelaki itu.

"kau sedang apa?" Tanya luhan

Orang yang ditanya luhan pun menoleh,kemudian menatap tajam luhan.

"bukan urusanmu" ucapnya ketus sambil berlalu begitu saja

Luhan yang memang tidak pernah di acuhkan mengejar orang itu.

"hei tunggu"

Luhan sedikit berlari untuk bisa mengejar lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh,mendapati luhan yang tersengal-sengal

"kau lagi,cih ada apa? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu"

"kalau begitu,perkenalkan namaku Xiao Luhan" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun tercengang,bodoh sekali orang ini pikirnya. Sudah jelas-jelas dia tadi memaki bahkan mengacuhkannya tetapi dia malah masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"namaku Oh sehun" sehun pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan

Luhan tidak tau mengapa,tetapi dalam dirinya dia merasa ingin tau lebih banyak tentang lelaki yang bernama sehun itu.

TBC or End?

Hai aku balik lagi dengan cerita baru yang terinspirasi dari film The Host. Tapi alurnya agak sedikit aku rubah hehe.

Untuk ff aku yang ciuman kegelapan,gatau kenapa lagi gak mood aja buat yang romantis-romantis gitu. Tapi aku udah buat setengahnya kok..

RnR selalu aku tunggu.

No silent reader please:D


	2. Chapter 2

Choose What You Believe

Summary : Sudah ratusan tahun berlalu,manusia tidak pernah lagi merasakan "cinta"

Rated : T

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,Kai and other.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Sesaat setelah pria bernama Oh sehun itu pergi aku masih saja berdiri disini. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi keoranyean sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekali, aku tidak lupa untuk merekam ini di otakku. Setelah pulang nanti aku harus mencetaknya dan menggantungnya di sudut kamarku. Matahari terbenam sungguh sangatlah indah, di planetku matahari sangatlah kecil tapi jika disini jauh lebih besar aku pun masih saja memandangnya hingga sang raja itu menenggelamkan dirinya.

Langit sudah malam, lampu-lampu disekitar sungai ini sudah menyala menggantikan cahaya matahari yang sudah tenggelam tadi. Walaupun tidak seterang cahaya matahari tapi cahaya dari lampu-lampu ini cukup untuk menerangi selama malam tiba.

Saat aku tengah asik memandang sekitar telapak tanganku tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan yang masuk, segera saja ku angkat telapak tanganku dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"ada apa prof?"

"**sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk ke kebun binatang Xiao Luhan.."**

"baiklah.."Aku pun segera bangkit dan berjalan untungnya kebun binatang itu tidak jauh dari tempatku berada jadi aku tidak perlu membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk tetap tinggal di planet ini.

Kulihat kebun binatang itu sudah tampak sepi beberapa penjaga sudah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing dan pintu utama kebun binatang itupun sudah tertutup rapat.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya masuk dan ide itu pun muncul, aku segera mendekatkan tanganku ke arah gerbang dan tidak lama gerbang itupun terbuka dengan sebuah ledakan kecil untunglah sebelum aku pergi ke sini yifan sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

Saat aku berhasil memasuki halaman depan kebun binatang ,terdengar bunyi lendakan yang nyaring sekali tapi itu bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku pun melihat ke arah langit banyak sekali cahaya berwarna biru berjatuhan ke planet ini tak lama tanganku kembali bergetar.

"**apa yang kau lakukan disitu bodoh..cepat berlindung.."**

Aku pun mengangguk dan langsung berlindung di sebuah goa, sepertinya ini rumah bagi para binatang.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.."

Bunyi ledakan semakin terdengar, menggangu gendang telingaku saat ini aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun saat melihat cahaya biru tadi pikiranku tak sengaja mengarah kepada sesuatu yang aku takutkan.

Cahaya biru tampak mirip dengan—"bodoh jangan sampai dugaanku benar" luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suara dentuman itu semakin sering membuatku menjadi geram, aku langsung berlari keluar kebun binatang dan betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat keadaan kota ini api dimana-mana dan asap hitam yang sangat pekat terlintas dipikiranku seorang pemuda tadi yang bernama sehun. Bagaimana keadannya apakah dia selamat atau—dia.

**Boom**

Sakit itulah yang kurasakan saat ini, tangan kananku mati rasa setelah kulihat ternyata aku terkena sepihan benda yang meledak bau darah segar langsung menyeruak masuk ke indera penciumanku dan aku sangat membenci ini, badanku gemetar aku takut melihat darah dan saat seperti inilah aku membutuhkan seseorang namun kulihat semuanya sibuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ayo pergi dari sini" pandanganku kabur aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara sekarang semuanya terlihat berputar-putar dan aku masih belum bergerak ditempat saat itu juga dia menarikku.

Aku berlari cukup jauh, sepertinya sekarang aku bukan berada dipusat kota lagi dan kami berhenti disebuah apartemen minimalis berwarna biru laut. Orang yang membawaku menekan beberapa tombol dan saat pintu terbuka dia masih memegang tanganku dan mendudukkan diriku di sofanya yang empuk.

"duduklah, aku akan mengambil kotak p3k sebentar" ucapnya seraya menghilang.

Setelah dia pergi aku langsung merosot ke sofa ini sungguh aku lelah dan sepertinya aku kehabisan banyak darah well yang paling parahnya alat komunikasiku satu-satunya dengan yifan rusak akibat ledakan tadi.

"kemarikan tanganmu" aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku dengan perlahan dan dia langsung menyambutnya dengan lembut dia yang baru aku sadar adalah orang itu—sehun yang mengobatiku.

"**ya ampun" **batinku, aku terus saja melihat bagaimana mukanya yang serius itu mengobatiku.

"kalau sakit kau bilang ya?" ah suaranya sangat merdu sekali ditelingaku, kujawab dengan mengangguk.

Dia menyuntikan obat bius ke telapak tanganku, aku yakin pasti dia seorang petugas medis karena hanya merekalah yang mendapat izin untuk melakukan ini.

"lukamu cukup parah, dan kuyakin jika kita kerumah sakit terdekat pasti tidak bisa karena serangan alien gila itu" aku langsung menatapnya, apa dia bilang alien?

"maksudmu?" akhirnya aku menjawab, kulihat tanganku dia sedang merobek bagian atas kulitku dengan pisau operasi.

"ya alien" jawabnya dengan serius.

"aw" sial sakit sekali.

"maaf, apa perlu kutambah dosisnya?"

"tidak, lanjutkan saja" aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Author POV

Sehun tengah membereskan peralatan medisnya, sejak dia mengoprasi kecil telapak tangan luhan dia tampak melihat keganjilan disana. Ditangan luhan terdapat banyak sekali benang-benang halus seperti urat namun berukuran sangatlah tipis seperti bukan manusia dan lagi saat dia membelah telapak tangan luhan dia menemukan sebuah chip berukuran mikro, namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua.

"kau tidurlah disini, kamarku ada disebelah kalau kau butuh sesuatu kekamarku saja oke?" ucap sehun di ambang pintu.

"oke" luhan menjawab sembari menaiki kasur dan dia langsung membungkus dirinya dengan selimut sutera milik sehun.

-oOo-

Luhan terbangun di tengah malam karena mendengar suara isakan anak kecil dan makin lama isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan dia bangkit mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali dan langsung menempelkan telinganya kekamar sehun.

"sehun belikan aku susu itu lagi" suara anak perempuan dengan nada manjanya berbicara kepada sehun sementara luhan dengan alis bertaut semakin serius mendengarkan.

"tidak, kau bisa lihat kan sekarang tengah malam aku mengantuk tidur sana" jawab sehun dengan nada yang meninggi dan luhan pun memastikan bahwa sehun sekarang tengah mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

" ..sehun jahat" tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi membuat luhan sempat tidak tega mendengarnya dan –

"baiklah, baiklah kau menang" sehun dengan kasar langsung menyambar jaket di sebuah bangku kamarnya dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa membuka pintu lalu menutupnya menimbulkan suara blam yang cukup keras. Luhan langsung mencoba untuk kembali tidur karena dia cukup lelah sekarang namun dia juga berpikir siapa sebenarnya anak perempuan itu, apakah sehun sudah mempunyai anak? Tapi mengapa anaknya itu tidak memanggil dia dengan 'ayah' luhan membiarkan pikiran itu menjalar kemana-mana hingga akhirnya dia terlelap.

Sehun bangun sepuluh menit sebelum jam enam tepat, dia menyibakkan selimut dan langsung bergegas kekamar mandi, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia kembali dengan tampang yang sudah rapi dia berniat membuat sarapan untuk tamunya.

"hei, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sehun didepan pintu kamar tamunya, sesekali mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

"eughh" luhan masih saja bergerak-gerak tidak jelas didalam selimutnya matanya masih terpejam dengan indah namun suara namja itu seperti mengusik tidurnya dan dengan sekali gerak dia langsung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, lalu merenggangkan tangannya menguap perlahan dan membuka mata.

"aku sudah bangun" jawabnya lagi.

Saat dia selesai mandi, luhan melihat tangannya yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin dan dia kembali teringat denga yifan.

"pasti dia mengkhawatirkanku sekarang" batinnya.

Dapur sudah penuh dengan berbagai aroma makanan lezat dan luhan langsung duduk manis dengan mata berbinar menatap makanan satu persatu, lalu dilihatlah sehun disana tengah memasukan badannya ke kulkas dan keluar dengan membawa sebotol susu segar.

"bagaimana tanganmu?" sehun bertanya saat ini mereka tengah menyantap pancake buatannya.

"sudah lebih baik" jawabnya sambil memasukan beberapa blueberry kecil kedalam mulutnya.

"dan sehun—" panggil luhan terputus.

"ya?" sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"bolehkah aku meminjam telponmu?" luhan berbicara dengan ragu dilihatnya sehun yang masih bertampang datar itu.

"kau tau sejak kejadian kemarin alat telekomunikasi tidak berjalan" sehun kembali meneguk segelas susunya.

Acara sarapan bersama mereka akhirnya selesai dan sehun bersiap dengan kemeja putihnya dan juga celana bahan dengan warna yang senanda, sepertinya dia akan berangkat kerja.

"kau mau kemana?" luhan saat ini tengah menonton berita di tv, berita mengenai kejadian kemarin.

"banyak korban akibat kejadian kemarin, dan aku dibutuhkan" sehun tengah bercermin mengancingkan lengan kemejanya dan berbalik menghadap luhan.

"kau, dokter?" Hanya anggukanlah yang sehun berikan.

-oOo-

Matahari dengan sinarnya yang tegas seperti memberikan semangat tersendiri bagi para pekerja di posko bantuan, sehun tengah menghabiskan segelas lemonade dengan sekali teguk mengusap dahinya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat sejak pagi hari pekerjaannya sangatlah padat bergerak kesana-sini dan mengadakan operasi dadakan bagi para korban.

"Dokter, anda diperlukan di ruang operasi segera" salah satu perawat memberitahu sehun yang sedang beristirahat.

"baik" sehun membuang gelas plastik itu ke tempat sampah dan segera berjalan keruang operasi diujung koridor rumah sakit.

Delapan jam sehun berada disini tenaganya sudah terkuras sangat banyak, hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan adalah membeli bahan makanan untuknya dan luhan. Dalam perjalanan pulang dia sedikit merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa memberi tahu luhan kalau dia akan banyak pekerjaan dan akan pulang saat senja tiba.

"luhan, sedang apa ya?" sehun membatin sembari berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Saat sampai di loby apartemen sehun seperti melihat sosok luhan disana, tengah berbicara dengan seorang petugas kebersihan dan sehun entah bagaimana seperti terlihat tidak suka, dia kemudian mengambil langkah besar-bersar dan langsung menarik luhan untuk menaiki lift menuju kamarnya.

"sehun sudah pulang?" Tanya luhan saat mereka tengah berada didalam lift.

"ya" jawabnya singkat.

"kau kenapa?" luhan terus saja melihat ekspressi muka sehun, namun dia tidak tau hal apa yang membuat raut muka itu seperti berubah.

"ani, kau sedang apa tadi bersama orang itu?"

"aku hanya mengobrol sebentar, kau tau aku tadi didalam sendirian seperti terkurung dan aku takut jadi—aku memutuskan untuk keluar"

**Tiing**

Dan saat itu juga pintu lift terbuka, sehun dengan cepat menekan beberapa tombol didepan pintu apartemennya, memasukan beberapa kode dan—

**Welcome!**

Pintu itu pun terbuka, sehun agak tercengang dengan keadaan apartemennya dia kembali melirik keatas pintu dan benar ini apartemennya kamar nomor 35A, sungguh diluar dugaan ruangan ini rapi dan bersih sehun kemudian melirik luhan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau yang membereskan ini semua?" Tanya sehun sambil menunjuk ruangan satu persatu.

"iya, habisnya aku bosan"

Sehun melirik luhan sekilas dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan menggelengkan kepalanya lualu dia tersenyum dan langsung mengelus pucuk kepala luhan sambil berkata.

"terimakasih" mereka pun masuk.

-oOo-

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan saat ini luhan tidak berencana untuk meninggalkan apartemen sehun karena dia tidak tau lagi harus kemana dan terlebih lagi sehun sangatlah baik, karena luhan juga tidak ada kerjaan sehun akhirnya mengajak luhan untuk menjadi asistennya, ya hitung-hitung untuk meringankan pekerjaan.

"Lu cepatlah" sehun setengah berteriak dari arah pintu karena luhan sama sekali belum menampakan dirinya padahal ini sudah jam tujuh pagi.

"iya-iya" jawabnya sembari menyambar roti di meja dapur dan menggigitnya lalu memakai sepatu dengan asal.

"ayo" ucapnya lagi, sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan luhan bercerita tentang mimpinya yang aneh, memang dari dulu sehun adalah pendengar yang baik jadi dia menyimak dengan sangat serius walaupun itu hanya sebuah mimpi yang artinya hanya bunga tidur belaka.

"sehuuuuuun" suara cempreng luhan menggema di ruangan, untunglah saat ini sedang tidak ada pasien jika ada dan terlebih lagi pasien itu mengidap penyakit jantung bisa habis riwayatnya sebagai dokter.

"jangan berteriak seperti itu lu" sehun kembali membuka lembar demi lembar halaman yang berisikan laporan para pasien rawat inap disini, luhan kemudian masuk dan mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan sehun.

"aku lapar" jawabnya sembari memainkan sebuah duplikat gigi.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin"

Kantin rumah sakit sangatlah asri dengan beberapa pohon rindang yang sengaja di tanam oleh pemilik yayasan dan kebersihan yang sangat dijaga, sehun baru saja menghabiskan steak daging terakhirnya namun luhan sepertinya masih ingin dan saat ini sehun terus saja menatap punggung kecil luhan dari kejauhan dengan memegang sepiring kosong luhan terlihat sabar mengantri kembali.

"eugh, sehun" sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya menegakan kembali kepalanya melihat iris mata luhan dengan tatapan yang berbicara ada-apa.

"aku ingin kuliah" lanjutnya lagi.

"apa?" sehun menjawab dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"iya, aku ingin kuliah" mereka saling bertatap untuk sepersekian detik dan luhan dengan memasang tampang memohon meminta untuk segera dikabulkan.

"ditempatku berkuliah dulu bagaimana?"

"terserah yang penting aku bisa kuliah"

Dan hari itupun juga sehun izin pulang cepat karena harus mendaftarkan luhan kuliah, luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh tentang bagaimana nanti teman-teman barunya, dan apakah dosen disini juga menyeramkan atau tidak ada beberapa hal yang janggal menurut sehun namun dia hanya diam saja.

Methodic School, sekolah khusus bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi dokter, perawat, ahli farmasi, dll sehun dulunya pernah berkuliah disini dan berhasil lulus hingga akhirnya ia menjadi dokter. Di seretnya tangan luhan agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat tidak sampai 30 menit mereka sudah berada di ruang administrasi.

Luhan dengan serius mengisi beberapa formulir dan saat ini ia sedang menandatangani formulir terakhir, dengan sopan dia kembali menyerahkan formulir itu.

"jadi sehun, siapa dia?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya kepada sehun yang tengah duduk sambil membaca beberapa majalah itu.

"hanya temanku" sehun menaruh kembali majalah itu ketempatnya semula dan memperhatikan luhan yang dengan serius tengah mendengarkan apa-apa saja peraturan disini, sebuah keajaiban bagi seorang oh sehun karena hanya melihat tingkah laku luhan saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum, lelaki paruh baya itu yang sebenarnya adalah mantan dosen sehun kemudian melihat mantan anak didiknya itu dan dengan tiba-tiba dia sudah berada disamping sehun.

"aku baru pertama kali melihatmu tersenyum haha" ejeknya.

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah mantan dosennya itu, dan dengan jengkel dia hanya mengeluarkan smirk sambil berkata."dasar"

Luhan sudah selesai dengan semua keperluannya, dan dia melihat sehun yang tengah mengobrol akrab dia segera mendekati sehun.

"aku sudah selesai" luhan memberitahu.

"benarkah, baiklah park songsaenim sampai jumpa" sehun bangkit sedikit merapikan kemejanya yang agak berantakan itu dan langsung menggandeng tangan luhan.

"sampai jumpa" luhan juga ikut membungkuk, dan hanya di balas anggukan olehnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali luhan sudah bangun, dan karena ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sehun karena telah menuruti keinginannya luhan memasak makanan untuk sarapan. Menunya hanyalah pancake dengan keju diatasnya dan segelas stwarberry Smoothie karena luhan belum belajar menu baru lainnya, menyadari semua makanan sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membangunkan sehun, diketuk pelan pintu kamarnya .

"sehun, bangun" tak perlu menunggu lama karena sehun sudah membukakan pintu dengan penampilan yang agak berantakan.

"astaga, kau mandilah dulu hihi" luhan terkikik perlahan.

"baik" sehun kembali menutup pintu itu.

Sekitar 10 menit luhan menunggu sehun dan akhirnya sehun keluar dengan memakai kaos lengan pendek dan celana jins berwarna hitam.

"kau tidak kerja?" luhan bertanya karena sehun saat ini tidak mengenakan kemeja putihnya.

"tidak, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu kuliah"

Mereka makan dalam diam, setelah luhan menaruh piring-piring kotor itu ke wastafel dia langsung turun dan menyusul sehun keparkiran.

"kuharap harimu menyenangkan" sehun berkata sembari melihat luhan yang akan memasuki gerbang, luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"terimakasih sehun, sudah mau mengantarkanku daah" luhan melambai sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"hei, awas menabrak" sehun memperingati.

Luhan kembali berjalan dengan normal, dan saat samapi dikelas seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi melihat kepadanya, dan luhan pun langsung membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata.

"aku xiao lu, murid baru salam kenal" dan luhan kemudian berjalan mencari bangku yang kosong.

**TBC….**

**Author selalu telat update-_-**


End file.
